Soirée Entre Filles
by The 100ForEver
Summary: One-Shot. Raven et Octavia décident de se faire une petite soirée chez Clarke. Mais si elles n'étaient pas seules dans la maison? Une soirée qu'elles n'oublieront jamais.
_**Salut tout le monde,**_

 _ **J'espère que ce petit One-Shot vous plaira.**_

 _ **Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Clarke était chez elle avec sa meilleure amie Octavia et sa sœur Raven. Elles étaient toutes les trois à l'université et elles voulaient décompresser le temps d'une soirée.

Elles s'étaient réunis pour une soirée filles. Elles étaient toutes les trois dans la cuisine. Raven avait préparé des brownies. À la sonnette du four, elle alla les sortir.

 **Raven :** qui veut des brownies ?

 **Octavia :** ils sentent super bon.

 **Raven :** normal, c'est la recette de maman.

 **Clarke :** super, j'adore les brownies de maman.

Elles sortirent les brownies du four et Raven en servit une part à Clarke et Octavia. Clarke alla s'asseoir dans le salon.

 **Raven :** quand Clarke était au lycée, elle stressait pour ses examens. Alors on lui faisait des brownies spéciaux.

 **Octavia :** spéciaux ?

 **Raven :** la recette normale : œufs, lait, de la préparation de brownies et... je rajoutais un peu d'herbe.

 **Octavia :** est-ce qu'elle le sait ?

 **Raven :** non.

Elles regardèrent Clarke manger ses brownies.

 **Octavia :** on dirait qu'on va bien s'amuser ce soir.

Octavia mangea elle aussi des brownies.

Clarke prit une troisième part de brownies alors qu'Octavia était à sa deuxième part.

 **Raven :** tu devrais ralentir un peu.

 **Clarke :** avec ces brownies, plus j'en mange, plus j'ai faim.

 **Raven :** oui, il y a une raison.

 **Octavia :** c'est une soirée entre filles, non ? On doit se dire nos secrets.

 **Clarke :** non, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

 **Raven :** j'ai toujours rajouté un huitième ingrédient dans la recette de maman.

 **Clarke :** c'est quoi ? Des noix de pécan ?

Octavia rigola.

 **Raven :** pas exactement.

Octavia et Raven rigolèrent et Clarke les regarda avant de comprendre.

 **Clarke :** de l'herbe ? Je dois aller vomir.

 **Octavia :** non.

 **Raven :** relax, Clarke. C'est inutile, attends.

 **Clarke :** toutes ces années, tu me droguais ?

 **Octavia :** qui aurait cru que la princesse était une consommatrice ?

 **Raven :** en tout cas, je ne t'avais jamais mis la dose complète...jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 **Clarke :** je ne peux pas, j'ai un enfant.

 **Octavia :** qui est absent tout le week-end. Tu as vécu quelques mois difficiles. Tu as le droit de décompresser un peu.

En effet, Clarke avait eu des problèmes avec l'ex copine de sa femme, Lexa. Elle était venue les harceler pendant deux mois. Lettre de menace, appel téléphonique, tout y passait. Maintenant que tout ça était enfin terminé, Clarke avait vraiment besoin de souffler un peu.

 **Clarke :** tu me le paieras.

 **Raven :** tu parles. Demain, tu me remercieras.

 **Clarke :** je dois être immunisée contre ces brownies. J'ai mangé trois parts et je ne ressens rien.

Une demi-heure après avoir mangé trois parts de brownies pour Clarke et Octavia, elles étaient toutes les trois devant la télévision en train de regarder les schtroumpfs en mangeant du pop-corn.

 **Clarke :** vous savez pourquoi les schtroumpfs sont bleus ? C'est peut-être parce que les champignons dans lesquels ils vivent sont radioactifs ou alors c'est parce qu'ils ont mangé trop de salsepareille et que dedans il y a des trucs pas nets. Regardez leurs costumes. Je les trouve carrément délire.

Clarke se retourna vers Raven qui explosa de rire.

 **Raven :** ça n'aura pas pris longtemps.

Raven regarda Octavia qui, elle, se cachait derrière un coussin.

 **Raven :** Octavia, ça va ?

 **Octavia :** tu pourrais dire au schtroumpf à lunettes d'arrêter de me regarder ?

Raven explosa de rire encore plus fort.

 **Raven :** super, Clarke délire et toi tu es paranoïaque.

Après une demi-heure à délirer, les filles retournèrent dans la cuisine. Clarke avait vidé le frigo et elle avait mis toute la nourriture sur le bar et elle-même était assise dessus. Octavia était assise sur une chaise avec toujours son coussin contre elle et Raven était debout à côté d'elle. Clarke était en train de manger du poulet.

 **Clarke :** ces restes sont délicieux. Je suis vraiment une bonne cuisinière.

Raven, elle, apporta un verre d'eau à Octavia qui lui sourit.

 **Octavia :** il se passe quoi entre toi et l'agent sexy ?

 **Raven :** Finn ?

 **Octavia :** oui. Attends, de qui est-ce qu'on parle ?

 **Raven :** de l'agent de police qui est sous les ordres de Lexa, Finn.

 **Octavia :** ah, oui. Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?

 **Raven :** non, mais c'est mieux comme ça. Ma voyante a dit : pas d'implication émotionnelle.

 **Octavia :** t'as une voyante ?

 **Raven :** enfin, elle est pas à moi. Elle s'appelle Indra. Attendez, elle consulte à domicile.

Clarke qui était en train de manger des spaghettis à la main s'exclama.

 **Clarke :** oh, mon dieu, on va l'appeler.

 **Octavia :** non, non, non, non, pitié, pas de voyante bizarre. Je peux pas, là.

Raven alla prés de Clarke pour appeler alors que cette dernière s'allongea sur le bar.

 **Clarke :** vois si elle peut nous amener une pizza.

Raven la regarda bizarrement et rigola.

 **Octavia :** mais t'es pas bien toi !

Cinq minutes après, la sonnette retentit et Clarke et Raven tirèrent Octavia jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

 **Raven :** c'était rapide.

 **Octavia :** elle est voyante, donc elle se doutait qu'on allait l'appeler et elle était déjà en route. C'est flippant.

 **Clarke :** je suis sûre qu'elle est pas si flippante que ça.

Clarke ouvrit la porte et Indra, qui était de dos, se retourna.

 **Clarke :** si, elle est super flippante.

Dix minutes plus tard, après l'avoir accueillie, Clarke était en plein séance avec la voyante.

 **Clarke :** votre destin était tout tracé vu que vos parents vous ont appelée Indra ? Indra. C'est comme s'ils vous avaient appelée Bambi ou Oprah.

 **Indra :** j'attends vos questions pour l'univers, mon enfant.

 **Clarke :** oui, pardon. Est-ce que Lexa va passer chef de police, cette année ?

Indra se concentra mais rien ne vint.

 **Indra :** l'avenir est flou. Demandez-moi à nouveau.

Clarke rigola.

 **Clarke :** on dirait une boule magique qui parle.

 **Indra :** et vous, on dirait que vous avez mangé des brownies à l'herbe.

Le rire de Clarke se fana sur le coup.

A présent, c'était au tour d'Octavia de faire une séance avec la voyante.

 **Indra :** je sens quelque chose.

 **Octavia :** c'est Lincoln, c'est ça ?

 **Indra :** c'est Lincoln. Et il est...

 **Octavia :** contrarié à cause de quelque chose ?

 **Indra :** exactement. C'est...

 **Octavia :** notre mariage ?

 **Indra :** oui, c'est votre mariage.

 **Octavia :** je le savais. Indra, vous êtes douée. Vous êtes flippante, mais vous êtes douée.

Pour finir, c'était au tour de Raven de faire sa séance avec sa voyante.

 **Indra :** il y a un homme dans votre vie. Il souffre, il a perdu quelqu'un. Il lutte. Qui que ce soit, je ressens fortement qu'il a besoin de vous, en ce moment.

Raven acquiesça puis la séance se finit.

Octavia et Clarke, elles, étaient assises sur le canapé avec une boule de billard dans les mains.

 **Clarke :** boule magique, dis-moi si Indra est une vraie voyante ?

Clarke bougea la boule et dit.

 **Clarke :** quoi ? Mes sources me disent que non. Je te l'avais dit, c'est bidon.

Indra qui passa derrière la canapé les regarda.

 **Indra :** Hmm Hmm.

Octavia prit la boule de billard.

 **Octavia :** boule magique, est-ce qu'Indra est juste derrière nous ?

 **Indra :** vous pouvez en être sûres.

Indra se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée mais se retourna avant de la franchir.

 **Indra :** vous n'êtes pas seules dans cette maison.

Octavia et Clarke se figèrent et se levèrent du canapé.

 **Octavia :** quoi ? Attendez.

 **Clarke :** Indra, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

 **Indra :** _Felis silvestris catus_.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit et Indra sortit de la maison laissant Clarke et Octavia bouche bée et apeurée.

 **Octavia :** elle nous a jetées un sort.

Raven passa prés d'elle pour sortir à son tour.

 **Octavia :** Raven, ta voyante flippante vient de nous jeter un sort.

 **Raven :** si tu le dis. Bon, sur ce, j'y vais.

 **Clarke :** non, tu ne peux pas. Tu dois encore être sous l'effet des brownies.

 **Raven :** je n'ai pas vraiment mangé de brownies. Fallait bien vous surveiller. Les effets vont vite s'estomper, vous verrez.

Raven sortit de la maison.

 **Octavia :** je savais qu'elle ferait venir le démon ici.

 **Clarke :** je t'interdis de dire du mal de ma grande sœur.

 **Octavia :** mais pas Raven. Indra. Elle a dit que nous n'étions pas seules. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

 **Clarke :** je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien à craindre.

Soudain, un coup de tonnerre retentit et les lumières s'éteignirent. Elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Cinq minutes après, elles étaient de nouveau dans le salon.

 **Octavia :** s'il y a un esprit ici, rien de tel pour l'empêcher de nous tuer.

 **Clarke :** au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est un jeu de société.

En effet, elles avaient sorti le jeu du ouija.

 **Octavia :** ça n'a aucune importance. Qu'est-ce qu'Indra a dit ? _Felis_ je sais plus quoi. _Salvatrice_.

 **Clarke :** c'était pas ça. N'importe quoi.

 **Octavia :** ça, ça ne m'aurait pas fait peur.

Elles explosèrent de rire avant de se reprendre.

 **Octavia :** bon, allons-y.

 **Clarke :** d'accord.

Elles posèrent leurs doigt sur le ouija.

 **Octavia :** ouija, es-tu là ? Y a-t-il un esprit maléfique dans la maison.

Soudain, le ouija se mit à bouger.

 **Clarke :** tu le pousses ?

 **Octavia :** non.

 **Clarke :** si, carrément.

 **Octavia :** non. Ne le touche plus. Ouija, il y a-t-il quelqu'un dans cette maison ?

Une porte claqua faisant sursauter les deux filles.

 **Clarke et Octavia :** AHH.

Elles se sont cachées derrière le canapé avec une couverture sur la tête et Octavia tenait fermement une batte de base-ball dans les mains.

 **Octavia :** Indra a dit que Lincoln était contrarié.

 **Clarke :** écoute, je n'aurais jamais cru t'apporter cette précision, mais tu ne devrais pas vraiment prendre au sérieux ce que dit Indra.

 **Octavia :** je le sens, Clarke.

 **Clarke :** Octavia, ce garçon t'aime. Il déplacerait des montagnes pour toi, si tu lui demandais.

 **Octavia :** j'en sais rien. Et si l'homme avec qui je veux passer ma vie ne le veut plus, lui, tout d'un coup ?

 **Clarke :** ce sont les brownies qui te font dire ça.

 **Octavia :** non, l'effet se dissipe, on dirait.

Après avoir encore entendu une porte claquée, elles décidèrent d'aller voir. Clarke prit une bougie et Octavia sa batte de base-ball. Elles marchaient vers l'origine du bruit.

 **Octavia :** si c'est notre dernière nuit sur terre, sache que je suis contente de l'avoir passée avec toi.

 **Clarke :** arrête, t'es parano. On n'entendait rien, c'était juste l'effet des brownies.

Soudain, elles entendirent un bruit provenant de la chambre de Nao, le fils de Clarke.

 **Octavia :** ça vient du placard.

 **Clarke :** c'est ridicule.

Octavia se retourna soudainement vers Clarke.

 **Octavia :** _silvestris._

 **Clarke :** quoi ?

 **Octavia :** _Felis silvestris catus._ C'est ce que disait Indra.

Clarke posa la bougie et sortit son téléphone.

 **Octavia :** l'esprit maléfique. Dans le placard. Tu vas voir.

Octavia allait ouvrir le placard mais Clarke l'en empêcha.

 **Clarke :** attends. _Felis silvestris catus_ c'est le nom latin du chat.

Elles ouvrirent le placard et virent qu'effectivement c'était le chat de Nao qui était enfermé dans le placard et qui cherchait à sortir.

 **Octavia :** cette Indra n'est qu'une garce.

 **Clarke :** Lincoln et Lexa ne doivent jamais apprendre le flippe qu'on vient d'avoir.

 **Octavia :** promis.

Quand Lexa et Nao rentrèrent chez eux le lendemain vers onze heures, ils trouvèrent le frigo grand ouvert avec tout son contenu sur le bar. Il y avait également le jeu du ouija sur la table du salon et des pop-corn sur le canapé. En rentrant dans sa chambre, Lexa vit Clarke enroulée dans une couverture et Octavia avec une batte de base-ball serrée contre elle. Elle se promit de tout faire pour savoir comment c'était passé la soirée de sa femme avec sa meilleure amie.

* * *

 _ **Je voulais écrire une petite One-Shot avec humour.**_

 _ **Je voulais en faire une sur l'amitié qui lie les trois filles.**_

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews.**_

 _ **Voulez-vous une autre One-Shot comme celle-ci ?**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui suivent mon histoire « An Enemy As Soulmate », on se retrouve jeudi ou vendredi.**_

 _ **Bonne semaine.**_

 _ **The 100ForEver.**_


End file.
